


you remembered me.

by KayveeWrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: Navigating his device, he found his way to the email app. He clicked it open and looked through his inbox. There were his regular work emails evident, but there was a new name mixed in.jackhotchner2005@gmail.com-It’s been a few years since Hotch left. It’s safe to say Spencer is quite surprised to get an email from Jack Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	you remembered me.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. I am solely writing for my enjoyment and make no profit.
> 
> Hey! So I know I'm writing a ton of MCYT fanfics recently, and a lot of people are looking for those. But, this is me just trying something different. Changing it up. Don't worry, as this one comes out, another MCYT fanfic comes out, and I'm working on a big chapter fic. I hope you enjoy this, though, criminal mind fans. :D Enjoy. ♡

It’s a quiet day at the office. They haven’t had a case pop off, and Spencer should suppose he’s lucky. But he’s not that lucky because he’s bored as hell. It’s barely noon, and he has absolutely nothing to do. He’s completed all his files, looked over some cold cases and even offered consults to other agents.

Rossi had told him to take a break, but what was he to do? Watch cat videos and start giggling in the middle of work? No, that was unprofessional. He sighed, looking around the office.

Morgan was no longer around, busy raising a baby. He had face-timed his pseudo-brother last night, smiling and chatting with him. Morgan deserved kids and a family. That didn’t mean Morgan’s absence wasn’t upsetting. Getting used to new members was also problematic.

Emily was around, busy, always busy. She was different from when she first joined the team, but then again, wasn’t everybody? JJ was there as well, solving cases. Reid liked her as an agent; it suited her better.

He was about to go bug Garcia for something to do when his laptop pinged. That was weird. Not many people emailed him, most knowing he didn’t like it. Often messages were delivered in person, via text or by letters. He turned back to his desk and began typing in his credentials.

Navigating his device, he found his way to the email app. He clicked it open and looked through his inbox. There were his regular work emails evident, but there was a new name mixed in.

_ jackhotchner2005@gmail.com _

It took him a second to put two and two together, but once he did, he sat back in his chair, surprised. He hadn’t heard from Hotch, nor his son, in quite some time. To be honest, Hotch hadn’t contacted him in months. Why would Jack reach out? With his attention now caught, Reid opened the email.

_ Dear Mr. Reid, _

_ It’s Jack Hotchner, the real one. I promise I’m not playing any tricks. Anyway, I’m sure you and Auntie Garcia could confirm that. From what Dad says, you definitely could. I was simply wondering if we could chat sometime. I just started high school, and I am currently reading Romeo and Juliet for grade nine. It’s slightly confusing, and Dad always says you’re super smart. Maybe you could help out if it’s not that big of a bother? _

_ Thanks, _

_ Jack _

Spencer was utterly shocked by the time he had finished reading. Jack Hotchner was reaching out to him. He couldn’t say no. This email was Spencer’s chance to fill his recent boredom and possibly reconcile with Hotch. He quickly got to work typing out a response.

_ Dear Jack, _

_ I know you are probably in school right now, so I’m assuming you’ll get this email once you return home. I would be more than happy to help out! My phone number is 000-000-000, so please text me so we can work out a time. Just so I know how I can help you best, what edition are you reading? Chat soon! _

_ Reid _

He quickly sent the email back, excited and nervous at the same time. God, Jack was so grown up now. High School was a big year, and Romeo and Juliet weren’t exactly straightforward. He would help the boy as much as he needed.

Now he just needed to kill the rest of the workday. Then he could get home and get to work.

* * *

Rossi had let Reid off early. It was around five in the afternoon, and Spencer was riding the train home. As he got to his apartment, he began ransacking the place. He had to have his copy of Romeo and Juliet hid somewhere. 

After a while, he found it hidden at the bottom of a storage box. It wasn’t in the best condition, but it would do. He flipped through the pages, finding all his old notes still there. Reid had been quite the English genius, always scoring a hundred percent on his analysis questions.

He showered, cooked dinner, and changed into his pyjamas. After eating, he settled down on the couch and pulled out the book. With a pen, he began combing through it. It had been a while since he had read it, plus he wanted to revise his notes.

He was almost finished reading when his phone vibrated on the nearby coffee table. He probably picked it up way faster than he needed to. He was expecting the text, but still, it made him get all giddy and excited.

**_Unknown_ **

_ Is this Mr. Reid? _

**_Reid_ **

_ Hey, Jack! It is. _

Reid changed the contact’s name so he would always know who it was. Not that he really needed to, considering his eidetic mind would remember the number for him.

**_Jack Hotchner_ **

_ Do you think we could call soon? I’ve got some homework on this one scene. _

**_Reid_ **

_ Of course! Just give me one minute :) _

Jack responded with a thumbs up, and Spencer took this as a cue to get ready. Reid picked up his phone and book and made his way over to his desk. He gently set the device against the monitor so that he would be in the frame.

He decided he could use a cup of tea, heading back to the kitchen and making one. Tea always made him think and calmed his nerves, usually caused by the coffee earlier in the day.

Taking a deep breath in, along with a sip of his drink, Spencer pressed the call button. It rang for a few seconds before the boy accepted the call. Reid’s face instantly lit up the second he saw Jack.

The kid was the spitting image of his father and mother. He had brown curls and sparkling eyes. He was Hotch, but with that childhood spark, every BAU member loses after their first case. God, Reid could cry.

“Hi, Mr. Reid!” Jack announced, and Reid smiled.

“Just Spencer is fine.”

“Is Uncle Spencer, okay?”

“Ye-yeah, it is.” Reid faltered, not expecting the kid to call him family. He liked it, though. It made him feel good. He watched as Jack began to hold his book up to the screen.

“So, anyway, I’m having trouble with this…” Jack started, explaining what he was struggling with. Reid just smiled and started to explain.

Things would be okay.

* * *

It had been a few days since Reid had talked to Jack. The boy hadn’t reached out since. Not that Spencer had a problem with that, he was just really hoping to spend more time with his pseudo-niece.

As if speaking of the devil, a notification popped up on Reid’s phone from Jack. Reid made a mental note to scold Jack for texting in class.

**_Jack Hotchner_ **

_ I got a 95%! Thank you, Uncle Spencer! Dad is going to be so happy. _

**_Reid_ **

_ No problem, kiddo. _

**_Jack Hotchner_ **

_ Think we could chat? Don’t worry. It’s my lunch break. _

Reid was curious as to why the kid wanted to talk. He had helped him with what he needed. Nevertheless, Spencer opened Jack’s contact and pressed the call button. The boy answered in an instant. 

“What’s up, buddy?” Spencer asked, holding the phone up to his ear. He got some looks from around the office, but he glared them down.

“Well, you taught things so well last night,” Jack explained. “I was wondering if you could help me some more. Like, tutor me? Dad always likes when my grades are high.”

“Of course, kiddo,” Spencer answered, ecstatic. It’s not like he really did anything after work anyway. If anything, the social interaction would be good. “How's seven or eight every night sound?”

“Perfect!” Jack exclaimed loudly before quickly lowering his voice. “Thank you. Talk soon.” With that, the boy hung up. Spencer set the phone down with a smile on his face.

* * *

“So, basically, the Pythagorean theorem states that a squared and-“ Reid’s lecture was cut off by Jack’s door being swung open. Looking at the screen, he noticed that it was Hotch. He silently cursed. He had been tutoring Jack for about a month, and Aaron hadn’t shown up once, which might have been a good thing, considering how nervous Spencer was.

Over the past month, Reid had gotten to know Jack much better. The kid was an athlete, wanting to join the FBI. That wasn’t a surprise. Jack had also told Spencer that Aaron had taken a lawyer job.

“How’s your school work going? Wait, who are you calling?” Aaron interrogated, his voice gentle and then strict. Spencer had to hold in a chuckle. It was still the same old Hotch. He watched as his old boss made his way over to the desk. Hotch took one look at the screen and froze.

He hadn’t seen Reid in ages. Hotch knew he should’ve reached out, but he had been busy settling down. So, why had Jack reached out? Sure, he told Jack BAU stories, but he didn’t figure Jack would try and contact them.

“I’m calling Uncle Spencer, Dad,” Jack explained, finishing the problem Reid was helping with.

“How-how come?” Hotch stuttered out, eyes still frozen on Reid’s.

“Well, I wanted to get good grades,” Jack muttered, slightly embarrassed. “You always said Uncle Spencer was brilliant, and I figured he could help me out.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Aaron asked, trying to remain calm.

“I wanted to make you proud,” Jack whispered, and Aaron scooped his boy up. Reid watched the exchange and felt like he was intruding. He went to hit the hang-up button before he was interrupted.

“Wait, Spencer.” It was Aaron. “Please stay on the line. I would love to talk with you.” Reid watched as a smile graced Hotch’s face. He couldn’t say no. He nodded. Hotch slid into the seat beside Jack, allowing Spencer to continue his lesson.

Reid jumped back right into what he was saying, trying to clear the awkward tension in the air. By the time he had fully explained the problem, it was late. He felt terrible hanging up.

* * *

It was late on Friday, last night Reid had seen his boss for the first time in forever, and he freaked out. The second he finished his lesson, he hung up, interrupting Hotch’s attempts to greet or talk to him.

He didn’t know why he hung up. Perhaps, it was because Hotch left him like every other father-figure in his life. He just didn’t know how to say hello back. He made himself a cup of coffee and settled himself at his desk. He was expecting a call from Jack as they were discussing the periodic table.

He was reading a book while cuddled in a blanket when the call came through. He hastily set himself up, clicking the accept button. What he didn’t expect was Hotch to show up on the screen. A quick look revealed that they weren’t in Jack’s room but Aaron’s. Reid took a deep breath in.

“Hey, Reid.” Hotch smiled, declaring his presence. Spencer just stuttered a nod, waving at the older man. Aaron nervously scratched the back of his neck before speaking again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reach out.” Aaron paused. “I don’t know why. I should’ve. I know that it probably wasn’t easy for me to just up and leave.”

“Yeah,” Reid muttered, biting nervously at his fingernails.

“Maybe we could chat some more, and sometime you could come to visit.” Aaron offered. “You look like you need a hug or two.”

“That would be really nice,” Spencer replied, still nervous. Aaron was just nice because he pitied Reid. Every father figure left, no matter how much they tried to slither back into his life. Reid didn’t even notice the tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Spencer, what’s wrong?” Hotch called out, worry evident in his voice. Reid hugged himself tighter.

“I just missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
